


Hvíslað galdur

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Íslenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Ef þú getur stjórnað fólki með röddina, en þú getur ekki stjórnað því valdi... er það ekki meira bölvun en kraftur?





	Hvíslað galdur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not translate this entirely by myself. I used Google translate to go sentence by sentence. It's been making me happy to see people that prefer a language besides English read my stuff and enjoy it, so I figured it was worth my time if it made even one person happy.

ástæðan fyrir því að Mathew talar í hvísl er því rödd hans er galdur þegar talað er upphátt. Rödd hans getur stjórnað öllum töfrum Verum náin af, öllum sem heyra til hans, og vandinn við það er að þjóðir eru vissulega ekki manneskjur, né heldur fyrirtæki sem þær halda eins og álfar Englands og Noregs.

Umræðan um þagnarskyldu hans er einföld. Hann vill ekki særa neinn. Ekki framar. Ekki eftir því sem hafði gerst síðast. Hann hafði aldrei ætlað sér að meiða bróður sinn. Ekki nokkurn tímann. Allt sem hann gat sagt núna... var að hann væri heppinn England var þar og Noregur hafði einnig verið yfir í heimsókn, og að þeir hefðu þurrkað alla minningu um atvikið.

Hann vissi og þeir höfðu vitað að hann hefði orðið félagsmaður pariah ef einhver hefði munað (þegar hann sjálfur gaf þeim aftur minningar sínar svo að þeir vissu af ástandinu... þannig að þeir voru frekar rólegri og auðveldari að stjórna og fyrirskipaði þeim að hjálpa honum). Þannig að nú var hann sá eini sem vissi af því og enn tókst honum að snúa út úr til að vera félagsmaður, bara vegna þess að hann var alltaf í burtu frá samtölum og öðrum almennt.

Og það var allt vegna þess að hann þorði ekki í hálsinn. Jæja, sönghópur hans.

Af hverju gat hann ekki haft meiri almenna galdrastjórn eins og meðlimir Galdraklúbbsins? Af hverju virðist enginn annar vera af óbilandi krafti?

Það var ósanngjarnt. Þetta var bara ósanngjarnt...

Hinar þjóðirnar sjá hann loks um hríð og þeir fara út á Bar en Mathew er skelfilega að finna að hann getur ekki stjórnað rúmmáli sínu og talar hátt á meðan á stönginni stendur (hann hefur skorað á Gilbert) og veit að það er hans galdur sem gerir Gilbert, sem hafði aðeins nokkurn tíma séð hann sem vin, að byrja að daðra við hann, og svo flýr heim þar sem hann lætur Kumajirou fara skringilega burt þegar hann kemur til að rannsaka og sér að gráta Kanada.

"Ég vil bara ekki meiða ykkur," Mathew hakkaður út þar sem hann dvaldi í eldinum með tárum rúllaði niður augunum á honum.

Og það var þegar Mathew ákvað að tala hljóðlega bara ekki nógu vel. Hann gat ekki haft nein samskipti við sína náunga þjóðfélaga. Alltaf aftur. Þetta var bara of hættulegt, fyrir þá og sérstaklega fyrir hann. Hann vildi ekki láta neinn vera neyddur til að gera neitt. Þetta var bara siðlegt.

Mathew fannst einn rífa slóð niður kinn sinn og var það þá að hann ákvað að hann myndi hringja í forsætisráðherrann sinn í fyrradag til að gefa þá tilkynningu að Þjóðarsálin í Kanada væri ekki að taka þátt í neinum fleiri fundum í eigin persónu. Hann gat alltaf bara svarað tölvupóstum og skrifað nótur eftir allt...

Með því ákvað Mathew að sofna.

Og, næsta morgun var forsætisráðherra hans kallaður upp og fyrirkomulagið gert upp.

Eftir því sem Mathew hafði áhyggjur af, myndi hann aldrei sjá neinn þjóðfélaga framar. Hann myndi aldrei sjá bróður sinn aftur, pabba hans, England... eða Prússland.

Sérstaklega ekki Prússland.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour even of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can. 
> 
> Cheers,  
> North
> 
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
> Ég vonast til að sjá ykkur öll í myndum af loftslagsvænum strikum sem eru að gerast um allan heim! Ég hef verið sláandi á hverjum föstudegi núna í marga mánuði. Við þurfum eins marga og hægt er til þess. Ef þú hefur gaman af starfi mínu hér skaltu íhuga að taka klukkutíma jafnvel af tíma þínum til að fara og standa upp fyrir framtíð okkar. Þetta loftslag neyðarástand mun þýða að ég er líklegri til að deyja af loftslagsbreytingum en ég er að deyja á gamals aldri, svo ekki sé minnst á að allir aðrir á jörðinni sé einnig ógnað. Við þörfnumst aðgerða. Gerðu allt sem þú getur. 
> 
> Skál  
> Norður


End file.
